


Падает, падает Трансконтинентальный Мост

by KatrinaKeynes, WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: The Bridge (Podcast), The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Я вас, конечно, обманула. Эта история вовсе не о Мосте, хотя и о нём тоже. Здесь все истории так или иначе о нём. Но то, что случилось в 62-ом, на самом деле началось не с Моста. Оно началось с немой принцессы, которая жила в небольшом городке на берегу моря.





	Падает, падает Трансконтинентальный Мост

_Our existence is a horror story told from the monster's perspective_ ©

　　Есть истории, как рыбы: ни за что не заговорят, пока не окажутся в нужной для того атмосфере. Есть истории, как время: пролетят и не заметишь, оставят несмываемый отпечаток или заберут всё, до чего доберутся. Есть истории, как обрывы: ухнешь и не сразу поймёшь, что с тобой произошло, и стоит ли пытаться выбраться, и сколько крови ты оставишь по дороге (так много, что дорожка из каменистой станет красной; и ты раскрошишь ногти, стараясь ухватиться за воздух, и порвёшь связки, выкрикивая молитвы на языке, которого точно не знаешь). Есть истории, как мосты…  
　　Конечно, стоило бы для начала проверить частоты на предмет… вмешательства и, может быть, сообщить о ситуации на дорогах — ведь за них мне тоже платят… Хотя порой кажется, что и не платят вовсе. Но что толку смотреть вниз: на мосту всё ещё нет ничего, кроме парочки зияюших прогалов. Интересно, что было первым: они или машины, которые больше здесь не ездят? Впрочем, о чём это я? Конечно, голоса, которые доносятся от края развалившейся дороги. С их первородностью не поспоришь. Они были здесь даже до Моста.  
　　Если вам довелось слышать здешние оповещения — или вы поехали в местную библиотеку, обнаружили, что все статьи о Мосте исчезли в таинственном потопе, а потом открыли-таки онлайн-поисковики — то вы уже, конечно, знаете, когда всё случилось.  
　　Шёл 1962-ой.  
　　В феврале семь из девяти планет Солнечной системы выстроились в ряд, и Великий Ктулху заворочался в своём мёртвом сне. Ему нравилось внимание, но не нравился шум стройки: время просыпаться ещё не пришло. (Мне нравится думать, как лавкрафтианский Древний, в которого здесь, посреди океана, в сотне метров от громады Моста очень даже верится, поднимается из глубины, расправляет рудиментарные крылышки и шлёпает перепончатой лапой по одному из мостовых перекрытий. Ладно, не то чтобы нравится, но будильник для Ктулху — довольно забавный концепт, согласитесь. И да, знаю, что Р’льех, обитель его, находится в Тихом океане, а вовсе не в Атлантическом, «Пх’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’льех вгах’нагл фхтагн» и всё такое. Но _концепт_.)  
　　В марте над океаном пропал самолёт американской “Тигриной Авиалинии” со ста семью военными на борту. Может, они избежали куда более страшной смерти. Может, Мосту просто не хватало рабочих. Или охранников. А военный опыт дорого стоил в 60-ые.  
　　В мае Джон Кеннеди отправил ещё больше войск в Лаос. Флот мог бы пропасть где-то в районе будущего Ботанического сада, но вместо этого благополучно высадился в Индокитае, и история пошла своим чередом. (Если бы план Джейкоба Эппинга сработал, то мир бы, вопреки всему, не стал лучшим местом, потому не будем лишний раз дискутировать о политике нашего любимого мёртвого президента.*)  
　　В августе погасла свеча Нормы Джин Мортенсон**, которую мир полюбил под другим именем. Если бы она успела ступить на Мост, всё могло бы закончиться по-другому. Не менее трагично, но всё-таки по-другому.  
　　А осенью произошло грандиозное открытие Трансконтинентального Моста, величайшего достижения человечества (после, может быть, космических кораблей и письменности). Было бы преувеличением сравнивать Мост с Трансконтинентальной Железной Дорогой, ведь та родилась в позапрошлом веке и не была особо удивительной. Дешёвой — да, но разве могла она похвастаться гарантированным чудесным видом из окон и такой мощной харизмой, что перед ней не могли устоять даже законы физики? Может, на парочке её станций и происходили странные вещи. Например, в маленьких пустынных городках посреди ничего, где ветер разносил над барханами и кактусами голос несуществующего радио. Или в том городе, мимо которого уже проезжал ваш поезд — буквально десять минут назад — и на платформе стояла толпа людей, голодными глазами провожавших ваш новенький блестящий паровоз. Ещё через десять минут в окнах показалась та же платформа, на этот раз объятая пламенем. Слава угольным богам, разглядеть в пламени людей было невозможно. А потом, ещё через десять минут, городка не осталось — только одинокая платформа с одиноким стариком, в руках у которого был плакат, а на нём… То ли “ВОЗВРАЩАЙТЕСЬ”. То ли “ЗАБЕРИТЕ МЕНЯ С СОБОЙ”. Да и какая разница, если следующая станция — твоя, и надо бы проверить, не выпал ли из чемоданов чертополох?  
　　Трансконтинентальный Мост был прекрасным местом. Сияющим, не приевшимся и перспективным. Как и Железная Дорога когда-то, столетием позже задыхающаяся от собственной копоти. Сейчас Мост тоже задыхается, пусть и не совсем понятно чем: ржавчиной или тяжестью собственных легенд. Но тогда, в 62-ом…  
　　Я вас, конечно, обманула. Эта история вовсе не о Мосте, хотя и о нём тоже. Здесь все истории так или иначе о нём. Но то, что случилось в 62-ом, на самом деле началось не с Моста. Оно началось с немой принцессы, которая жила в небольшом городке на берегу моря. Шли последние дни правления прекрасного принца. А ещё в этой истории рано или поздно появится монстр. Главное — не перепутать его с кем-то ещё.

***

　　Элайзе снится, что она сидит у окна и смотрит на океан.  
　　В кинотеатре под её ногами Бетт Дейвис орёт на Джоан Кроуфорд***, где-то на улице грохочет пожарная колесница, а она не может оторвать взгляда от тёмно-зелёных волн, застывающих малахитовыми сводами и агатовыми стенами. Кажется, кто-то зовёт её, и в ушах шумит морская бездна, а через мгновение тёмная вода разбивает окна и льётся на пол бесконечным потоком. Элайза не может пошевелиться. Она закрывает глаза и тонет.  
　　Непонятно, то ли это жжёт огнём лёгкие, то ли жар от горящей шоколадной фабрики добрался до кинотеатра и грозит сжечь весь кинематограф за последние пару лет. Больше всего, конечно, боятся престарелые голливудские звёзды Бетт и Джоан, которые хотели как минимум оттяпать номинацию на Оскар. А, если повезёт, ещё и победу на Золотом Глобусе.  
　　Элайза утонула прямо там, во сне, но это не мешает ей распахнуть глаза и сквозь мутную толщу воды увидеть стройные ряды рабочих фабрики: обугленных скелетов, пародий на человеческое тело с волочащимися следом фрагментами тел на тоненьких закопчёных ниточках плоти, безглазых, безволосых, безработных. За ними мчится такой же обгоревший (но уже не такой безработный) супервайзер: он выставил ладони лодочкой и ловит в них вываливающиеся сквозь дыру в левой щеке зубы. При других обстоятельствах это было бы почти смешным.  
　　Звенит будильник, и Элайза вдыхает пахнущий шоколадом воздух.  
　　Сегодня первый день её новой жизни, но она об этом ещё не знает. Символично, что он начался с пожирающего всё вокруг пожара — и во сне, и наяву. За окном, который давно уже никто толком не чистил, конечно, нет орды горящих скелетов и почти комичного менеджера: только красные пожарные машины с сиренами и зеваки. Несчастье привлекает много внимания. Не потому ли и Мост стал таким популярным и оставался ещё долгое время после множества странных событий, катастроф и несчастных случаев?  
　　Если бы Элайза могла говорить, она бы кое-что рассказала и о городке, в котором жила. Всю свою жизнь она наблюдала, как вытягиваются вдаль стальные тросы Моста, колонны и дорожные стрелы, как к соседнему мысу подъезжает всё больше грузовиков с самыми странными названиями. Чаще всего — серые контейнеры с выведенным фигурным “Праксис Индастриз”. Никто не знал, что именно в них перевозили, но Зельда, подруга Элайзы, божилась, что слышала странные звуки, когда проходила мимо. Словно кто-то очень слабо стучал по серым стенкам. Изнутри.  
　　Город и до Моста был… своеобразным, если не сказать больше. Словно постоянно ждал чего-то, а когда на мысе установили первые перекладины фундамента — дождался. И пробудился.

　　Элайза готовит завтрак, задерживается в ванной — взгляд её, как всегда, скользит по шрамам на шее — накидывает платье (зелёное, слишком часто зелёное, потому что город любит этот цвет) и поворачивает ржавеющий ключ в соседней двери.  
　　Её тут же обступают кошки всех размеров и расцветок. У них нет хозяев, они просто пришли по одной и почему-то решили остаться. Может, им нравились фильмы, которые крутили в кинотеатре на первом этаже. А, может, среди кошек скрывалась Пандора, та самая, что когда-то заглянула не в тот ящик. Любопытство, как известно, убило кошку — кто же станет искать среди них виновницу, обрушившую на мир столько бед?  
　　Джайлз рисует, как и всегда. Какую-то рекламу для той самой фабрики с эмблемой в виде тонущего человека: Элайза заглядывает ему за плечо и успевает увидеть на бумаге разлагающуюся плоть, букет рыбных голов вперемешку с глазными яблоками на стебельках и подозрительные красные гирлянды, развешанные над фабричной лентой. Потом Джайлз закрывает наброски вощёной бумагой и вынимает изо рта кисточку.  
　　— Без тебя я бы умер с голоду, дитя моё, — он жадно вгрызается в бутерброд, который Элайза захватила специально для него. И как только рисование не портит ему аппетит?  
　　— В который уже раз рисую плакаты для этой Фабрики, а так и не знаю, чем всё-таки на ней занимаются, — он бросает взгляд на часы, запрятанные за сухие ветки чертополоха и вскидывает брови. — Ты же опоздаешь!  
　　Элайза прикладывает ладонь к лицу в прощальном жесте и бежит на улицу. 

　　Из автобуса Мост видно ещё лучше: дорога проходит вдоль океана, и вся его хромированная и неоновая мощь выплывает из-за мыса разом, словно хочет впечатлить и напугать одновременно. Элайза смотрит на него и представляет светлое будущее, и множество новых людей, довольных туристов и семей, которые пустятся в увлекательное путешествие по ту сторону океана.

　　Трансконтинентальный Мост — это тридцать пять сотен тысяч миль над бездной. Долгий путь в сияющий горизонт.  
　　Существует поверье, что если пройти по мосту и загадать желание, оно обязательно сбудется. Конечно, когда его выдумывали и облекали в плоть, ни один мост не исчислялся сотнями тысяч миль.  
　　Джайлз утверждал, что прибыл с той стороны моста. Пешком.  
　　Элайза встретила его на строительном мысе, бродящим среди брошенных контейнеров и свалок. Он даже имени своего не помнил: назвался тем, что прочёл с ближайшей вывески (РЫБЬИ ЖАБРЫ**** В ТОМАТНОМ СОКУ). Удивительно было вот что: он действительно выглядел и говорил так, словно прибыл из старой доброй Англии. Тогда он ещё не начал лысеть, но уже имел страсть к твидовым пиджакам и разговорам о погоде.  
　　С тех пор прошло десять лет, а он до сих пор не мог вспомнить, как ему удалось преодолеть весь Атлантический океан по строящемуся мосту.  
　　“А желание?”, — спрашивала Элайза пальцами, медленно, указывая на похожие слова в журнале, когда они вместе изучали (Джайлз учил, а она по большей части додумывала) язык жестов. — “Исполнилось?”  
　　“Картошка”, — отвечал Джайлз, сводя руки. — “Зонтик. Карнавал.”  
　　Хотя пытался сказать, конечно, “Я, старый дурак, об этом уже никогда не узнаю”.

***

　　Секретная лаборатория, в которой работала Элайза, не была такой уж секретной: она стояла на утёсе посреди океана, соединённого с материком тонким мостиком (как будто мало их было в округе!), на котором невозможно было разъехаться двум машинам. Там же — видимо, в целях экономии — строили и одну из Сторожевых Башен Трансконтинентального Моста.  
　　— Вечно бы им сэкономить там, где не надо, — возмущалась Зельда Далила Фуллер, подруга Элайзы, с которой они уже почти десять лет вместе убирали мусор за лучшими умами этого столетия. — Вот компания-миллиардер, отгрохала мост на пол-мира, и вы думаете, ей же не сложно насыпать парочку искусственных островов, поставить парочку вышек, нанять рабочих посмекалистей, да пообразованней, да похрабрей? А они что: прилипают к исследовательскому заведению с сомнительной репутацией. И кого посылают в новое крыло в первую очередь? Первоклассную команду специалистов? Нет, уборщиц. Не дай-то боги эта первоклассная команда запачкает свои белоснежные рубашки в день открытия.  
　　Элайза только что не подпрыгивала от нетерпения: она ужасно любила узнавать новое. А эта Башня — это ведь практически часть Моста. И пусть всё веселье придётся на утро после открытия, когда через пару месяцев везде загорится свет, и какой-нибудь губернатор перережет торжественную ленточку, и все будут хлопать, и первые машины понесутся в стальную межконтинентальную даль мимо других вышек, Аквапарка, Ботанического сада, Музея океанических диковинок и прекрасного Трансконтинентального Отеля, в котором каждому усталому путнику найдётся место — Элайзе хватит и сияющего хрома новых лабораторий.  
　　Начальник охраны выдал им новые бейджи и строго приказал не оставить в нижних помещениях ни пылинки.  
　　Ничего особенного в Сторожевой Башне не было: кроме, разве что, странного расположения комнат — здесь даже балкон был, с которого открывался потрясающий вид на Трансконтиненальный Мост — и больших чёрных цифр 00 на всех вертикальных поверхностях (и парочке горизонтальных).  
　　— Да тут уже стерильно, словно в морге, — Зельда смахивала несуществующую пыль с заполненных тёмно-зелёной морской водой резервуаров. — Послали для виду, мол, целуем ваши задницы всеми доступными способами. Выделили лучший персонал. И не смотри на меня так, конечно, лучший. Ты видела, чтоб Иоланда надрывалась так же, как мы? Да у меня к концу смены ноги в огне. А она и на каблуках ходит. Нет, ну такое возможно вообще?  
　　Элайза покачала головой и подошла к резервуару с другой стороны лаборатории (которая больше в самом деле напоминала морг, если уж быть предельно честной). В ушах снова зашумело, как тогда, во сне, и болтовня Зельды доносилась теперь до неё словно через толщу воды. Элайза снова тонула. И совсем не боялась. Потому что… потому что…  
　　Стекло резервуара приятно холодило пальцы. В его глубине что-то шевельнулось, и Элайза подошла так близко, что от её дыхания запотело стекло. Кажется, кто-то её зовёт…  
　　— Элайза… Элайза, ну же! — рука Зельды легла ей на плечо, и бездна схлынула. Элайза снова могла дышать.  
　　— Босс позвонил, сказал срочно уносить отсюда ноги, и голос жуткий такой, а ведь в этом человеке нет ни капли страшного. Ни одной косточки. Пошли, милая… Бери…  
　　Зельду прервал звук открываемой железной двери — как в настоящем бункере. Или не такой уж секретной лаборатории.  
　　На пороге, конечно же, стоял прекрасный принц.

 

　　Вам знакома эта история: их глаза встречаются, и они понимают: это оно, то самое, о чём поётся в песнях, о чём фильмы снимают, и пишут стихи. Прекрасный принц и немая принцесса, отдавшая голос за возможность быть с ним. Она видела его всего раз, но уже влюблена всем своим холодным рыбьим сердцем, не думает, не останавливается, плывёт в темноту ведовской пещеры. Ведьма смеётся дико и так же дико плачет, пока острым ножом вспарывает чешую, обрезает плавники, придаёт грубую форму тому, что станет ногами. А потом — финальный штрих — принцесса пробивает толщу воды и чувствует, как огнём горит горло, как плавятся навеки закрывшиеся жабры, и как путь назад, в привычную сырость и тьму, исчезает навсегда.  
　　Она плывёт мимо шестиголовой Сциллы — из каждой пасти смердит разложением, меж игольных зубов виднеются ступни, руки, рёбра с кусочками татуированной кожи — и Харибды, которая выплёвывает обглоданный корабль. На штурвале болтаются покрытые рыжими пятнами руки рулевого: он оторвал их, когда услышал песню сирен, песню других принцесс. На хвостах у них — множество устриц, которые схватились так крепко, что не снять без куска мяса. Чем больше — тем выше у сирены положение. Меж грудей у них — ожерелья из ногтей, которые они сами нанизывают на костяные иглы после того, как обглодают очередного доблестного морехода, вспорют ему горло клыками и выпьют ещё тёплую кровь.  
　　Принцесса содрогается от ужаса: в каждых остекленевших глазах ей видится взор прекрасного принца. На её хвосте не было ни одной устрицы, а теперь уже и не будет никогда. У неё и хвоста-то нет: только две нелепых культи, раны на которых режет морской солью и резкими движениями. Она ешё не вышла на землю, но уже ступает по ножам.  
　　Вы думаете, что знаете эту историю.  
　　Но вот принцесса поднимается из моря, нагая и нескладная, падает к ногам принца. А он разделывает одну из её сестер, потрошит, как мелкого ерша, а потом набивает соломой и выставляет напоказ. 

　　Глаза Элайзы встречаются с глазами Ричарда Стрикленда, и ей хочется поскорее убежать прочь, к кошкам, Джайлзу и ужасным историческим фильмам.

***

　　Под Мостом жила целая цивилизация. Разрозненная и погибшая, как Атлантида и Гиперборея, и такая же гордая. Там, в городе, который мог бы называться Р’льехом, спали мёртвым сном, а потом с метафорического потолка посыпалась метафорическая штукатурка. Трансконтинентальный мост всё-таки стал будильником, видите? В каком-то смысле.  
　　Если б поднялся из океана и в самом деле Древний Ужас с крыльями и горящими красными глазами, то Мост бы закрылся, так и не открывшись. Но деловые люди умели договариваться. И решать проблемы — обычно через других людей, которым не сложно было руки запачкать, залезть ими в склизкое чужое нутро, вырвать что-то, похожее на селезёнку, или почку, или сердце — разве поймёшь с этими тварями? — или пару раз шмальнуть из пистолета в указанную сторону.  
　　Ричард Стрикленд был одним из таких людей. Обычно решаемые им проблемы былм чем-то вроде глупого восстания против строительства нефтяных вышек в джунглях или нового завода “Праксис Индастриз” на берегу реки. Или Трансконтинентального Моста, чуда инженерной техники, о котором не смели мечтать даже на футуристических Выставках в 40-е.  
　　Новое дело оказалось не таким уж и трудным: местные не только не ставили под сомнение существование донного города, но и поклонялись его жителям. Если проследить за чередой таинственных исчезновений и чудом унявшихся ураганов, можно было заметить некую закономерность.  
　　Это всегда была девушка. Как же иначе. Племена Амазонии бросали в реку фрукты и бусы, но американцы были куда цивилизованнее: они готовили добровольную жертву, с детства закладывали идею про самопожертвование и высшую цель. От того, как мало усилий для этого прикладывали, в жилах должна бы стынуть кровь. Но кровь Стрикленда способна только вскипать от близости добычи. Не зря же он почётный член Охотничьего Клуба, который в последнее время стал проявлять активный интерес к окрестностям Моста.  
　　Стрикленд был охотником и умел не только идти по следу, но и сидеть в засаде. Так он и добыл первый Объект.

　　Деловые люди, которые стояли за строительство Моста, привыкли извлекать выгоду из всего, что попадалось им под руку. Поэтому Сторожевую Башню под номером ноль построили так близко к лабораториями и к лучшим умам человечества. Деловые люди были патриотами, конечно. Все тогда чуть ли не заворачивались в звёздно-полосатые флаги и распевали гимны перед сном. И не было ничего более патриотичного, чем пустить все ресурсы на развитие своей страны. Потому один из соседей снизу, способный дышать и под водой, и над ней, тот, чьё любопытство если не убило его, так уж точно засадило в гигантский аквариум, из которого не было выхода, превратился из добычи в ценный материал для развития космонавтики. Америка трудно переживала тот факт, что на орбите Земли болтались какое-то время коммунисты и советские собаки. Если куда-то можно воткнуть флаг, то Штаты должны быть первыми. Луна была предпочтительнее, но на худой конец сгодились бы и неизведанные океанские глубины.  
　　Было бы здорово успеть до открытия Моста, говорили сверху, все эти генералы с пятью звёздами на погонах и бизнесмены в белых костюмах. Было бы просто замечательно, сынок. Ну а если самые светлые умы этого столетия не справятся, то всегда можно вскрыть гостя, как консервную банку, и хорошенько выпотрошить. Море не обидится. Мост-то уже построен.

***

　　Вам знакома эта история: их взгляды встречаются, и оба понимают… понимают ли?  
　　Немая принцесса, променявшая жабры на боль, живёт под палящим солнцем и старается выходить только ночью. Её ноги теперь не отличить от человеческих. Она и сама позабыла, что была когда-то принцессой, топила корабли и хохотала под раскаты грома.  
　　Среди хромированного торжества научной мысли она смотрит в глаза подводному монстру — и тот удивлённо моргает.  
　　Есть в ней что-то знакомое, что-то тянущее и свободное. Что-то почти своё.

　　Это вам тоже знакомо: монстр влюбляется. Но когда это заканчивалось чем-то хорошим?  
　　До открытия Трансконтинентального Моста пара месяцев. И это — чем бы оно ни было, это хрупкое нечто — продолжается. И расцветает.

***

　　Элайзе снится, что она сидит в океане и смотрит на окна. За ними — прошедший тридцать пять сотен тысяч миль Джайлз, и Зельда, бормочущая в пустоту, и кошки. Элайза протягивает руку — в зелёной воде она кажется нездорово бледной, совсем как у трупа, — и её пальцы ловят другие, когтистые и шершавые на ощупь.  
　　Она поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с чудовищем, запертым в Башне. Поднимает глаза и видит нависшую над ними громаду Моста. А потом замечает, что не тонет, словно и здесь, под водой, в её распоряжении тонны воздуха.  
　　Звенит будильник, и Элайза хватает ртом воздух, которого теперь ужасно мало.

　　Она готовит завтрак, относит Джайлзу поздний ужин — он рисует уже другой плакат, тот, с конвейером и глазными яблоками забраковали. “Недостаточно отражает дух времени! Сейчас в любой подворотне можно сфотографировать что поживописнее! А уж если подкупить полевого фотографа в Лаосе...” Начавшие покрываться морщинами руки выводят “Праксис Индастриз” над тонущей в ядовито-зелёном море русалкой. У неё светлые волосы и загар, она совсем не похожа на Элайзу, но что-то в ней всё равно вздрагивает. 

　　Уборщице легко затеряться не только в толпе, но и в пусты коридорах — кто станет так уж пристально за ней следить? Монстр всё ещё в Башне, одинокий и странный, эфемерный, как морская пена. Элайза со свойственным ей диким упорством старается с ним подружиться. Она давно не чувствовала себя так… правильно. Словно тут ей и место, в Сторожевой Башне номер ноль, под боком Восьмого Чуда Света, Трансконтинентального Моста, рядом с чудовищем из морских глубин. Она приносит ему сваренные вкрутую яйца. Патефон и пластинки Веры Линн, и в хроме эхом отдаются песни о войне и оптимистичном взгляде в будущее. А ещё о любви. Все песни на свете на самом деле о любви.  
　　Элайза кружится в танце, словно и не было никогда лезвий, впивающихся в ступни, словно она ничего не отдавала и ничего не получала взамен. Словно дом её не потонул в пучине воспоминаний, как вся жизнь Джайлза — не забвение ли он загадал, проползая последние километры Моста, отчаянно хватаясь за жизнь?  
　　Монстр учит слова: если проводить аналогии, его хищные пальцы звучали бы немного хрипло и бесконечно остро. Такими жестами только и делать, что обрывать все разговоры, чтобы звенящая тишина накрывала всё вокруг.  
　　Элайза тонет и рада этому.

***

　　До открытия Моста остаётся несколько дней. И генералы со звёздами на погонах недовольны, и деловые люди в костюмах теряют терпение, а Зельда качает головой, видя хитрую улыбку на губах своей подруги.  
　　— Милочка, да что с тобой такое?  
　　Элайза улыбается ещё хитрее, и Зельда машет руками и делает вид, что старательно оттирает экран в зале управления.  
　　А потом из рук Элайзы выпадает мусорное ведро из кабинета Стрикленда, и бумаги из него разлетаются по всему залу. Среди них, помимо страничек из “Позитивного мышления” и упаковок дешёвых конфет — кусочки бумаги с графой “Засекречено”. А на них — приказы о вскрытии.  
Кто вообще обращает внимание на уборщиц, не так ли? Особенно ущербных. И тех, кто отвечает отказом.  
　　— Элайза, что такое? — обеспокоенно причитает Зельда, вопросительно вскидывая брови.  
　　А Элайза в ответ только и может, что качать головой: руки её дрожат, и она не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова.  
　　Теперь ей остаётся только выпустить монстра на волю.

***

　　Завтра ночью Трансконтинентальный Мост осветят тысячи огней, и настанет новая эра путешествий: может, не такая потрясающая, как общедоступные выходные полёты на Марс, но тоже довольно впечатляющие. Тридцать пять сотен тысяч миль в одну сторону и столько же в обратную. Веселье для всей семьи! Несколько участков под застройку — сразитесь за них, пока вас не опередили конкуренты! Постройте кафешку на самой великой трассе в мире! Постройте там аркады! Или казино! Или ещё больше отелей! И не бойтесь разговоров о соседях снизу — затопить их невозможно!  
　　Элайза уговорила Джайлза подкатить к мостику, отделяющему лабораторию от мыса, на грузовичке “Праксис Индастриз” с логотипом с задыхающейся на берегу рыбой. А она сама стащила ключ с несмываемым пятном в углу кольца и открыла все двери...

　　Так они и оказались на деревянных подмостках под Мостом, в том месте, где истинно верующие жители городка пели песни живущим в пучине и задабривали бури всем, чем только могли.  
　　Джайлз остался в машине: он всю дорогу поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, на чешуйчатые руки, на спинной плавник, на нечеловеческие глаза, а потом застыл на месте и бормотал еле слышное “Вспомнил, я, кажется, вспомнил, старый дурак”.

　　Элайза никогда не умела прощаться. Ни с приютом, ни с друзьями, ни с прежней жизнью. Ни, тем более, с новой.  
　　Монстр тоже не умел прощаться.  
　　“Посмотри”, — произнесли его руки.  
　　Его рычание прозвучало тихо, но так, словно то, что показали его когтистые пальцы, он прошептал ей прямо в ухо. На самом деле он не сделал ни шагу.  
　　Её взгляд упрямо упирался в доски.  
　　Если она поднимет глаза, Элайза посмотрит прямо в лицо своему страху. Она не могла сделать это с ним. Не могла. Героя настоящей истории нельзя лишать выбора.  
　　Его шершавые босые ступни гулко стучали по дереву, и она вдруг вспомнила, как когда-то давным-давно проехалась на носках по новенькой лакированной лестнице. Два пролёта, за которые перед её глазами пронеслась вовсе не вся жизнь, как все говорили. Кажется, она успела тогда подумать о том, что у лестницы спала собака. Было бы ужасно упасть прямиком на неё. Пёс же не был виноват в том, что Элайза была жутко неуклюжей и частенько не обращала внимания на то, на что стоило бы его обратить.  
　　Забавно, что когда-то она умела думать о других. Поскользнись она на лестнице сейчас, разве не представила бы она, как хрустят кости, как брызгает во все стороны алая (или всё-таки зелёная) кровь, и как вечная тьма накрывает её с головой?  
　　”Где бы ты ни была....”  
　　Она дрогнула. Где-то за её правым плечом ухмыльнулись невидимые часы, отсчитывающие время вечного опоздания.  
　　“...где бы ты ни была...”  
　　Холодные пальцы опустились на её плечи. Она чувствовала неровности чужой кожи и старалась ненароком не вдохнуть и чужой аромат. Потому что если он вскружит ей голову....  
　　Элайза, замершая посреди дышащей и совершенно живой темноты, не заметила, как и сама затаила дыхание. Дышать под брюхом живого существа (а чем же ещё был Мост, как ни громадным чудовищем, построенным теми, кто возомнил себя богами?) казалось нарушением любого этикета, хотя она не была уверена, какой именно здесь применим и применим ли вообще.  
　　Шестое чувство, которое отвечает за отправление души в пятки, за фантомные боли и за множество других вещей, которые, несомненно, можно объяснить научно, но мало кто может сделать это с ходу, встало дыбом. Если бы Элайза сделала сейчас вдох, она бы вобрала в себя тот же воздух, которым дышит то, с чем она никогда не хотела встречаться. Но ведь она уже пришла сюда, не правда ли? И не потому, что так пелось в старинной песне, или говорилось в древнем пророчестве, а потому, что твёрдо знала, что так было правильно.  
　　“...вернись. Ты и я. Вместе.”  
　　Темнота обняла её со всей нежностью, на которую только способны чудовища, сотканные из тьмы. Стоило бы прекратить испытывать к ним что-то помимо безграничного уважения и въевшегося в сознание страха.  
　　Элайза открыла глаза.  
　　Её страх теперь выглядел гораздо более испуганным, чем она сама.  
　　И монстр не превратился в принца. Это не та история, которая вам известна.  
　　Принц появился из куда менее дружелюбной темноты, и прогремели выстрелы.  
　　А что было дальше, вы и так знаете.

　　В ту ночь Трансконтинентальный Мост так и не начал свою работу. Все декорации, приготовленные столы с едой, сцена, цветы в кадках, все гирлянды и вывески “Праксис Индастриз” канули в воду вместе с самым началом Моста. Всего сотни две метров, а сколько вышло шума!  
　　Открытие, конечно, перенесли, и газеты ещё несколько недель судачили о случившемся. Вы не найдёте об этом никакого упоминания. Только парочку слухов в Сети. И, может быть, куски заметки о художнике, работавшем на “Праксис”, который своими глазами видел, что Мост не упал — его обрушили. Там есть пара слов о девушке с жабрами, и о монстре, восставшем из мёртвых, и об охотнике, получившем по заслугам. Все они — не те, кем кажутся, а художник, конечно, сумасшедший.

***

　　Всё здесь, на Трансконтинентальном Мосту, имеет привычку возвращаться. И не только благодаря парочке работающих маяков, способных отматывать время на пару мгновений назад.  
　　В великолепном стеклянном зале Трансконтинентального Отеля, там, где вылетели тогда-то все окна, а на стене выведено обнадёживающее “ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ”, иногда можно увидеть их: немую принцессу в белом платье и монстра, аккуратно сжимающего её узкие ладони в своих когтистых чешуйчатых лапах. Они кружатся в танце под одним им слышимую музыку из далёкого 62-ого, когда Мост был не безнадёжен, богов не отличали от монстров, а любовь расцветала в самых тёмных уголках.  
　　Они останутся там и после того, как Мост обрушится под тяжестью скопившихся историй.

______________________________________________________________________________  
*Джейкоб Эппинг — протагонист романа Стивена Кинга "11/22/63" получил возможность отправляться в прошлое и пытался спасти Кеннеди. Когда получилось, ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
**она же Мэрилин Монро. Свеча на ветру — отсылка к песне, написанной Элтоном Джоном в её честь.  
***Бетт Дейвис и Джоан Кроуфорд — голливудские актрисы, пик популярности которых пришёлся на 30-40-е гг. XX века. В 60-х работали вместе над фильмом ["What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/chto-sluchilos-s-bebi-dzheyn-1962-8432/), в котором сыграли стареющих кинозвёзд. Друг друга они, вроде как, не любили, и потому и процесс съёмок, и последующее награждение вылилось в ту ещё шумиху. В 2017-м году об этом вышел сериал ["Feud"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/vrazhda-2017-596479/) с блистательными Сьюзан Сарандон и Джессикой Лэнг.  
****Gills (англ.) — жабры. Giles — имя. Перепутать не так уж сложно, если зрение уже подводит.

 


End file.
